De la rue à l'amour
by tal-laurabl
Summary: Fic One shot...Bella prostitué depuis deux ans, revoie Edward qui cherche à devenir ami avec elle, mais encore plus, il l'aime. Têtue comme une mule elle essaie de le chasser... Rate M


**Salut a tous, nous sommes Laurabl et tal'aura et nous écrivons des OS ensemble, donc des histoires d'une seule page**. **Voici notre première.**

**Les perso appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**De la rue à l'amour**

**PDV Bella**

Deux ans, ça faisait deux ans que j'avais quitté Forks pour Seattle. Ma vie était un cauchemar depuis mon arrivée. Solution idiote d'avoir trouvé comme seul travail… la rue. Je me bagarrais, je me prostituais et parfois même je me droguais… quand j'en avais marre de ces journées incongrues et irrespectueuses de la part de mes clients.  
J'avais tout perdu… mon père, ma meilleure amie et son imbécile de frère! Lui je m'en plaignais pas, je l'avais jamais vraiment aimé. Il avait toujours été préoccupé par les filles du lycée, il avait été, à vrai dire, le sexe symbole de l'école. Moi je n'étais qu'une fille méfiante envers les autres et surtout réservée. Je l'étais encore et plus même.  
Ce soir était le pire soir de mon job, j'appelais ça un job, mais ça en était réellement pas un. Je m'étais fait tabassé dessus encore une fois et j'endurais cette violence parce que je devais vivre, j'avais besoin d'argent. Je marchais dans une ruelle pour retourner chez moi quand je fus coincée par quelqu'un. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je distingue quoi que ce soit.

- Alors ma jolie, tu ne veux pas d'un autre client? Me parvint une voix sadique.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et l'ombre également. Je me sentais faible et incapable de me battre. Il se jeta sur moi et je lui balançai mon genou dans l'entrejambe.

- Espèce de salope! Me dit-il alors.

Il me frappa violement et je tombais par terre, il se mit sur moi et commença à déchirer mes vêtements tout en me frappant. Soudain, son poids sur mes hanches disparut et j'entendis une voix m'appeler mais je tombais inconsciente avant de répondre.  
Tout ce que je sentais, c'était cette légèreté sous moi, comme si je volais. On m'avait pris dans ses bras. Les yeux fermés je ne pouvais voir de qui il s'agissait, mais cette odeur de parfum, je la reconnaissais, mais c'était vague dans mon cerveau. Mon corps souffrait, j'avais mal et à chacun de ses pas, vers je ne savais où, ça me faisait encore plus mal.

- J'ai mal! Réussis-je à dire.

Mon inconscience commençait à se dissiper, mais je ne voyais toujours pas de qui il s'agissait, mais cette odeur, je la connaissais trop. Trop pour ne pas l'oublier.

- Chut, je te conduit dans un endroit sûr.

Et cette voix, je la connaissais aussi, mais j'avais trop mal pour réfléchir. Peu à peu, je me laissais bercer par les battements de cœur de mon sauveur et m'endormis.  
Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre très spacieuse et bien décorée, il faisait jour. Le lit sur lequel j'étais allongée, était le plus confortable que je n'avais jamais senti. J'essayais de m'asseoir mais une vive douleur au niveau de mes côtes me poussa à me rallonger. À ce moment là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant passer quelqu'un portant un plateau. Un homme qui était loin de m'être inconnu. Cheveux couleur cuivre, yeux verts émeraude, torse parfaitement moulé dans sa chemise noire, il n'avait pas changé depuis deux ans. Edward. Oui c'était bien Edward. Il m'avait sauvé, mais pourquoi? Nous étions pratiquement comme chien et chat auparavant. Il s'approcha de moi, prenant soin de laisser tout de même une distance.

- Ça va mieux? Comment te sens-tu? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Je…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais surprise de sa présence. Comment il savait où j'étais?

- Tu as su comment? Trouvais-je seulement à dire.  
- Je ne savais pas. J'ai entendu des cris et je me suis précipité dans cette ruelle. Mais quand je t'ai reconnu, je t'ai emmené ici au lieu du pensionnat pour les filles comme… toi.  
Je baissai le regard, personne ne savait ce que je faisais dans la vie.  
- Je… merci.  
- Dis-moi ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle Bella?

Je croisai alors les bras sur ma poitrine et répondit sèchement.

- Je bossais figure-toi!

Je ne voulais pas lui en parler, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé. Pourquoi il m'avait sauvé alors?

- Tu bossais?  
Il arqua un sourcil. Je lui répondis.

- C'est mon job! Edward, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé mai je veux que tu me laisses tranquille maintenant!

Je détournai le regard et soupirai fortement, me causant encore de la douleur. Ensuite, je me levais ignorant ce que je ressentais et commençais à me rhabiller. Edward se posta devant moi et me força à m'asseoir.

- Je ne te laisserais aller nulle part dans cet état!  
- Je n'attends rien de toi Edward. J'ai fait ma vie, tu as fait la tienne. Alors maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi et tu vas oublier cette soirée!  
- Comment tu as pu en arriver là?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas!

Je me levai et le poussai violement en arrière, à présent peu m'importait la douleur, la seule chose que je désirais, était de partir loin de lui, de ne plus voir son regard plein de pitié. Je sortis de l'appartement et descendis au ré de chaussé. Une fois dehors, je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître les quartiers huppés de Seattle. Il avait vraiment bien réussi sa vie. Je hélai un taxi et montai à l'intérieur, lui indiquant l'adresse de Laurent, mon dealer. Il me fallait quelque chose pour la douleur parce que je ne pouvais me permettre d'arrêter de bosser. Je payai ma note et descendis de la voiture. Laurent se trouvait dans un coin de la ruelle et attendait probablement des clients. Quand il me vit, il me sourit de façon malsaine avant de s'exclamer:

- Isabella Swan, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
- Des antis douleurs.

Laurent me scruta de fond en comble et devina rapidement pourquoi j'avais besoin de cachet en remarquant ma main posée sur mes côtes. Il fouilla dans sa poche et me tendit un sachet sans un mot de plus. Je me doutais, qu'il y avait autre chose dans le sachet, il essayait toujours de me faire prendre de la drogue même s'il savait que j'avais décidé d'arrêter. Je le remerciai froidement et partis dans une ruelle où j'espérais avoir la paix. Je m'assis à même le sol humide et infesté de déchet avec difficulté. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Edward refasse surface, il m'avait tant ignoré dans mon adolescence et son retour me ramenait à Alice, ma meilleure amie, du moins elle l'avait été. Elle me manquait tellement! J'ouvris le sachet et alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre les pilules, une main saisit mon poignet. Je levai les yeux vers mon visiteur et soupirai en le reconnaissant. Edward.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire? Fiche-moi la paix!  
-Tu ne devrais pas prendre ses trucs.  
-Ce ne sont que des antis douleurs Edward. Va t'en, ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toute façon.

Je me relevai, mais il empoigna mon bras et me força à me tourner vers lui. Je regardai sa main posée sur mon bras quand il me demanda:

-Tu prends de la drogue?  
-Non.

J'osai finalement le regarder.

-Et c'est quoi ça?

Il me fourra sous le nez une pilule d'extasie. Jamais je n'avais vu ça. Je compris alors que Laurent l'avait glissé avec mes antis douleurs. Je soupirai tandis qu'Edward continuait:

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Bella?

Je le regardai dans les yeux et me demandai si réellement je devais tout lui dire? Non, pas après l'ignorance qu'il avait eu envers moi par le passé. Je me dégageai de son étreinte avec force et commençai à avancer. Il me suivit!

- Où est-ce que tu vas?  
- Chez moi! Il faut que je dorme avant de retourner bosser. Tout le monde ne peut pas vivre comme un prince!  
- Bella...  
- Laisses moi tranquille Edward.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, je vis au loin une voiture se rapprocher de nous.

- Il faut que tu partes.  
- Pas sans toi!  
- Edward fait ce que je te dis et fiche moi la paix!

Je m'avançai vers la voiture et montai à l'intérieur. La conductrice me dit alors froidement:

- James veut te voir, maintenant.  
- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Victoria! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Victoria était une jolie femme rousse, la femme de James et moi je lui taillais des pipes en, échange d'un gros chèque, je savais mieux les faire que Victoria. Elle ne me répondit pas, mais sourit. Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez James. Il m'attendait devant la porte.

- Bella comme je suis content de te voir!

Il me serra dans ses bras et me fit entrer à l'intérieur de sa maison.

-Moi de même James. Répondis-je.

Il me fit monter et je fis mon travail. Ensuite, il redescendit avec moi et m'embrassa avant que je ne reparte, cette fois-ci à pied, vers mon appart. Après quelques minutes de marche, je sentis une présence derrière moi. J'avais l'habitude, donc je ne me retournais jamais pour regarder, je gardais la surprise chaque fois, à savoir si c'était pour m'attaquer ou pas. Les pas se firent plus rapides et on m'attrapa le poignet. Je ne sursautai même pas. Je n'eus que le réflexe de sortir une phrase.

-C'est ça fait ce que t'as à faire et laisse moi seule sur le sol de cette ruelle.  
- Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu dis là?

Encore lui! Pour la troisième fois de la journée. J'en avais marre d'Edward, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait à la fin?

- Bon Dieu, tu ne peux vraiment pas me foutre la paix? Tu veux quoi?  
- T'aider et aussi savoir comment tu as pu en arriver là!  
- Ça ne te regarde pas Edward. Retournes à ta vie et laisse moi m'occuper de la mienne, tu n'as rien à me dire sur quoi que ce soit et même si je suis une pute je peux te jurer que je n'hésiterais pas à aller porter plainte pour harcèlement si tu continue à me suivre comme ça.  
- Alice serait ravie de te revoir! Tu lui manques!  
- Ne me parles pas de ta sœur, ne me parles pas du tout d'ailleurs. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. Edward, fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprend ta vie! Ignores moi comme tu le faisais si bien au lycée, fais comme si je n'existais pas. Tu as toujours été très doué pour ça!

Il se figea face à ma réplique et moi, je partis, le laissant planter là. J'arrivais rapidement dans mon appartement miteux et allai dormir un peu avant de devoir retourner sur le trottoir! Vers minuit je me réveillai, pris une douche et me préparai. Laurent m'attendait sur le trottoir, là où je devais commencer ma nuit.

- C'était qui le mec avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure?  
- Tu me suis?  
- Faut bien que j'assure la sécurité de mes filles.»

Je soupirai, il le faisait pas fort avec le nombre de fois où je me faisais tabasser dessus.

- C'était un mec…. Qui ne voulais pas de moi.  
- Trois fois Isabella! C'était qui?  
- Personne, juste un ancien ami qui m'a retrouvé. Ne t'inquiètes pas, J'essaie de l'éviter.  
- Bon, va travailler maintenant.

Maudit Edward! Il avait le tour de me foutre dans la merde! J'eus 10 clients juste cette nuit, ce n'était pas mon record. Quand j'arrivai devant mon appart, il était là. Bon Dieu J'en avais plus que marre.

- Fiche moi la paix!  
- Bella, je veux juste t'aider, je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça?  
- Pour m'amuser! Idiot, pour vivre, c'est pour vivre que je fais ça. Figure-toi que j'ai pas aussi bien réussis que toi dans la vie.

Je me croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, j'étais fatigué et maintenant ça servait à rien de le fuir ou de le faire fuir. Il reviendra toujours, il n'abandonnera pas.

-À part m'aider, tu veux quoi? Pourquoi tu m'aiderais?

Il soupira.

-Je… veux juste pas que tu fasses ça. C'est pas une vie Bella!

Je serrai les poings, je serai prête en lui en donné une si je le désirais réellement.

- C'est pas une raison, trouve autre chose!

Il leva les mains en l'air comme s'il se rendait à la police avant de m'avouer.

-Ok… tu l'auras voulu! Je me dois de te protéger, je… te surveille depuis des années. Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, c'est pas bien. Tu ne mérite pas d'une vie comme ça. Je peux t'aider à t'en sortir. Je suis PDG d'une compagnie Bella, j'en ai les moyens.

Je rageai intérieurement.

-Tu insinue quoi là? Que tu pourrais te faire pardonner de ce que tu m'as fait subir quand on était jeune? Tu ne sais rien Edward, tu ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je suis comme ça aujourd'hui.

Il baissa les mains et s'approcha, je reculai.

- Oui je sais, je sais que c'est… à cause de moi. Que je n'ai su te voir, que je ne me suis pas occuper de toi comme ton père me l'avait demandé.

Je sourcillai.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles?  
- Oui, je lui avais promis de m'occuper de toi, de veiller à ce que tu sois une bonne élève, j'aurais dû te servir de chaperon et je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne l'ai pas voulu. Je ne pensais qu'à moi à cette époque. Si j'avais fait le contraire, si je m'étais occupé de toi, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Je le regardai réellement dans les yeux cette fois-ci, il avait l'air sincère. Oui il avait raison, je n'avais pas su gérer le lycée. Et si aujourd'hui je suis comme ça, c'était de sa faute! Et il venait de s'en rendre compte.

- Edward je… je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas à te racheter comme ça. Tu viens juste de me prouver que tu avais fait des erreurs, je t'en suis reconnaissante de l'avoir avoué, mais je ne veux pas de ton aide. Ça sert à rien. Je ne veux pas abuser de toi.

Il s'approcha et posa ses mains de chaque coté de mes épaules. Je le laissai faire.

- Bella, que dois-je faire pour que tu accepte mon aide. Je me dois de t'aider, de te protéger.

Je le regardai plus pleinement dans les yeux. Il était différent aujourd'hui, il avait grandement changé, il ne pensait pas qu'à sa petite personne et maintenant il se souciait de moi, il voulait m'aider. C'était la première fois de mon existence que quelqu'un pensait à moi et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur celui là.

- Je ne sais pas. Lui répondis-je. Edward, le trottoir, les combats de rues, c'est tout ce que je sais faire.  
- Tu pourrais reprendre tes études Bella, tu n'a que 22 ans!  
- Et comment je les paierais?  
- Je le ferais.  
- Non. C'est non Edward, je ne veux pas de ton argent!

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues, mes nerfs lâchaient. Edward me prit dans ses bras, essayant de m'apaiser. Tout ce que j'avais vécu ces dernières années avaient été très dur à gérer mais j'avais réussi à revenir bosser malgré les agressions, les harcèlements ou encore la peur constante de finir embarqué par le flic ou violée. Tout ça c'était ma vie, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé faire autre chose, je ne le pouvais pas. Mais Edward était en train de me proposer de changer, de redevenir quelqu'un qui existait vraiment. Je sentis son bras passer sous mes genoux mais je ne bougeai pas, blottissant un peu plus ma tête contre son épaule. Il me porta jusqu'à sa voiture et nous conduit chez lui. Je m'endormis alors qu'il venait à peine de me poser sur son lit. Toute la nuit je fis des cauchemars et le lendemain, j'étais épuisée. Je descendis et découvris Edward en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour, murmurais-je.  
- Hey! Je viens de terminer de préparer à manger, tu dois avoir faim!  
- Pas trop non.  
- Bella, manges au moins une tartine. S'il te plait.

Je soupirai et m'exécutai alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à mes cotés. Il me demanda:

- Tu penses réfléchir à ce que je t'ai proposé?  
- C'est impossible Edward. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à quitter la pièce quand il me retint et sans que je ne m'y attende, il m'embrassa. Nos langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent alors un ballet langoureux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que nous ne nous séparions, haletants.

- C'était pourquoi ça? Demandais-je.  
- Pour te montrer que ce n'est pas uniquement pour ton père que je veux t'aider.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et vis qu'il souriait plein d'espoir. Avais-je bien entendu? Il voulait m'aider, il voulait le faire pour moi.

- Je… je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Edward, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, il est trop tard pour ça, tu l'avais promis à mon père et tu n'as pas su tenir ta promesse. Il est trop tard maintenant. Laisse-moi!

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner, il me retint de nouveau.

- Tu ne comprends pas Bella?

Je n'osai même plus le regarder, ce baiser qu'il m'avait donné, m'avait rendu hors de moi et si ça pouvait le convaincre de m'aider, ben il avait tord!

-Non.

Je me retournai pour quitter sa cuisine, mais il m'attrapa la main, doucement, la caressant du bout de ses doigts. Je me retournai et le regardai, ses yeux verts pétillaient de bonheur et je compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, m'embrasser une seconde fois. Je le laissai faire et nos lèvres se caressèrent sensuellement. Quand il me lâcha, il colla son front au mien avant de me dire doucement.

- J'ai des… sentiments pour toi, je crois que j'en ai toujours eu et je veux ton bonheur, je veux que tu t'en sortes. Pour ça, je suis prêt à tout!

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes. Moi-même par le passé j'avais eu des sentiments pour lui, mais il s'en était carrément foutu et je le détester. Pourquoi s'en rendre compte aujourd'hui. J'avais fini par apprendre à le détester et ce ne serait pas demain la veille que cela changerait néanmoins, une infime partie de moi espérait qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose avec lui.

-Pourquoi maintenant? Demandais-je, troublée.  
-J'ai grandi Bella, mentalement. À l'époque j'étais un idiot et un gamin et je réalise aujourd'hui que j'ai manqué ma chance. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas aussi facilement, mais je veux t'aider, je veux t'aimer et surtout te rendre heureuse.

À mes yeux, c'était une offre, une offre alléchante, il m'aimait, oui je l'aimais aussi, mais je le détestais également.

-Je… je voudrais y penser, pour ton aide.

Il soupira, je posai ma main sur sa joue et je le caressai. Au lycée, il m'avait ignoré, traité en paria, rabaissé et maintenant il était là en face de moi à espérer qu'il puisse exister une chance que nous ayons une relation au delà de la haine ou même de l'amitié. Je lui dis soudain, prenant conscience de l'évidence.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi Edward, ma vie est trop chaotique et puis une relation avec moi serait tout sauf saine!  
- Laisses-moi te prouver le contraire, laisse-moi t'aider à reprendre confiance en toi. Bella, je t'en prie, laisses moi te sortir de cet enfer!  
- Même si je le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas. Mon Mac ne me laisserait pas partir comme ça.  
- Je le paierais dans ce cas, je lui donnerais la somme qu'il souhaite.  
- Edward, soupirais-je.

Cette fois ci, ce fut moi qui l'embrassai, fougueusement, passionnément. Ses mains passèrent sous mon tee-shirt et touchèrent par inadvertance une cicatrice dans mon dos, puis une autre, et encore une autre.

-Qu'est ce que...

Je ne le laissai pas continuer, m'écartai et courrai vers l'extérieur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce qui m'était arrivé, je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde avec pitié. Je courrais encore et encore et derrière moi, Edward m'appelait mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant.

-Bella attends!

Je l'entendais courir derrière moi, je m'épuisais, essayant de continuer ma course le souffle coupé, je me laissai tomber au sol après quelques minutes et j'éclatai en sanglot. Des mains me soulevèrent et me transportèrent. On me posa sur un divan. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis qu'Edward avait le visage passible et me regardait avec pitié. Je voulais éviter ça, la pitié de sa part.

- Laisse-moi! Lui dis-je.

J'enfouis alors mon visage dans un coussin et tentai de me calmer. Je sentis une main me caresser tendrement le dos puis passer sous mon t-shirt. Je réagis instantanément, me retournant et le fusillant du regard tout en enlevant sa main de mon dos.

-Lâche-moi!

Il sursauta à ma crise. Je le regardai intensément tandis qu'il me demandait:

- Que t'est il arrivé?  
-Ca ne te regarde pas Edward alors laisses tomber!

Il soupira avant de me répondre de sa voix veloutée:

-Bella, je peux t'aider, parles moi.  
-Pourquoi je te raconterais ça? Tu t'en ais bien foutu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ce revirement?  
-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai fait l'idiot plus jeune mais maintenant, j'ai pris conscience que t'étais importante pour moi, que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Bella, laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi te rendre heureuse. Raconte-moi ce qui t'es arrivé.

Je le regardai toujours essayant de discerner s'il était sincère ou non, et il l'était. Je m'assis sur le divan, mais au lieu de lui raconter, je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, il me prit alors dans ses bras et commença à caresser mes cheveux en un geste apaisant. Je me calmai petit à petit et commençai mon récit par cette simple question:

- Tu te rappelles l'année dernière, l'affaire du tueur aux prostituées qui les tuait en les étranglant après les avoir violé, les habillait avec des vêtements de la haute société avant de les exhiber dans des endroits publics?  
- Oui mais je ne vois...Attends, sa dernière victime il...c'était toi?

En réponse, je hochais la tête avant de lui expliquer.

-Je bossais ce soir là quand il s'est arrêté et je suis monté dans sa voiture. Il m'a emmené dans un hôtel miteux et alors que je venais de descendre de la voiture, il m'a injecté un sédatif. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais nue, attachée au lit, il était au dessus de moi. Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire et est parti se doucher en me laissant sur le lit. Les nœuds des liens fixés à mes poignets n'étaient pas assez serrés et j'ai pu en détacher un. Je me suis levé et j'ai voulu partir mais il avait fermé la porte à clé et venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Il s'est approché, ma balancé par terre en me frappant avant de prendre sa ceinture. Il m'a mise sur le dos et m'a donnée tellement de coups que les cicatrices sont restées voyante. J'étais à moitié consciente quand je l'ai entendu me dire: "Tu ne mérites pas de te retrouver dans la haute société". Après il m'a poignardé le ventre et quand je me suis réveillé, je venais de faire trois mois de comas et j'étais à l'hôpital. J'ai réussi à convaincre mon mac de me reprendre et j'ai fait mes preuves.

Edward me regardait, désolé de cette histoire, il me serra contre lui, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon cou. J'étais bien, j'étais soulagé de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un, maintenant il allait vouloir encore plus me protéger. Il me repoussa doucement et me regarda.

- Pardonne-moi, je m'imagine à quel point c'est dure pour toi de me dire tout ça. Je me dois d'être auprès de toi.

Je soupirai, j'avais eu raison. Il éprouvait de la pitié.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de t'occuper de moi par pitié, je peux parfaitement le faire moi-même.  
- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, mais j'insiste, je veux être près de toi et pendant longtemps mais pas par pitié. Je tiens vraiment à toi...

Il me prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime Bella, réellement et je veux être là avec toi, je veux t'aider. Laisse-toi faire!  
- Edward, je suis détruite, je...Ce qu'il m'a fait me hante et je ne veux pas que tu portes ce fardeau avec moi. En plus, je...j'ai du faire une hystérectomie après les coups de couteaux parce que j'avais fait une hémorragie. Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants et je ne veux pas te priver de ça.  
- C'est à moi de décider si je veux des enfants ou pas et puis, l'adoption est possible. Je sais que je te dis ça d'un coup alors qu'on n'est même pas ensemble mais je t'ai retrouvé et je ne veux plus te quitter Bella.

Reprise d'une soudaine fougue, je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassai. Il me serra contre lui. Je sentais que ça allait être différent de mes nuits avec mes clients. Il était différent, on se connaissait. Il était doux avec moi à comparer à certain qui était brusque. Il posa sas mains sur mon cou et continua à m'embrasser, il respirait fortement, haletant. J'avais fais les premiers pas, comme je le faisais chaque fois avec mes clients, mais Edward n'était pas un client, il était mon ami. J'étais nerveuse, je craignais une fausse manœuvre avec lui. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour, mais uniquement de la baise. Edward me serra contre lui, m'embrassant dans le cou, je frissonnai, jamais je n'avais ressentis quelque chose de ce genre.

-Bella, tu sens si bon!

Je souris et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

-J'ai peur de te décevoir Edward.  
-Tu ne me décevras point.

Il m'embrassa et passa ses mains sur mon dos, me caressant. Je frottai mon nez contre son cou, il sentait bon lui aussi. Je passai mes mains sous son t-shirt et lui caressai ses abdos. Il me lâcha pour retirer son t-shirt. Je retirai le mien. Je me retrouvai seins nus devant lui, il regarda ma poitrine et posa le bout de ses doigts dessus et commença à me caresser. Je lui souris et je continuai ses caresse à son torse, jusqu'à son jeans où je défis sa ceinture. Avec l'expérience, je connaissais les faiblesses des hommes. Je plongeai ma main dans son caleçon et lui pris son sexe en main et je le caressai. Il sourit et gémit doucement. Ses mains tracèrent le contour de mes cicatrices et je me raidis malgré moi. Il me fit un sourire rassurant avant de gémir à nouveau. Il était tellement beau! Je l'entendis grogner et il retira ma main de son boxer.

- Je ne veux pas jouir comme ça, me dit-il.

Je l'embrassai avec fougue alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sur ma poitrine, titillant mes tétons. Soudain, il se leva, ses mains sous mes genoux pour me tenir et tout en m'embrassant, il me conduit à sa chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit et se mit au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres parcoururent mon cou, mes épaules, mes seins, mon ventre, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur mon nombril avant de venir retrouver les miennes tandis qu'il déboutonnait mon chemisier. Je baissai son jean et il termina de s'en débarrasser. J'attrapai ses fesses et les caressai, il passa les mains sur mes hanches, jusqu'à ma virginité et commença à titiller mon clitoris. Je gémis, il était vraiment doux. Il savait y faire.

-Oh Edward…

Je l'attrapai au cou et le forçant doucement à m'embrasser. J'adorais la douceur de sa bouche à mes lèvres. Il était parfait, il était tendre et j'aimais la tendresse à l'opposé de ce que je ressentais avec mes clients.

- Edward… fais moi l'amour.

Oui l'amour, pas la baise. Il me regarda et me sourit, caressant mon sexe du sien et il s'incéra en moi lentement et avec douceur. Il entama un langoureux mouvement de va et viens en moi tout en m'embrassant et me caressant. Je gémis un peu plus et lui demandai dans un souffle:

- Plus vite!

Il sourit et accéléra la cadence. Il me regardait avec tendresse et passion et lorsque son index vint à nouveau titiller mon bouton de plaisir, je vins instantanément, hurlant son nom. En me voyant jouir, il le fit à son tour et se déversa en moi. C'était tellement bon! Il resta en moi encore quelques minutes avant de se retirer et de venir s'allonger à mes cotés, essoufflé tout comme moi. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et caressais doucement son torse alors que l'une de ses mains dessinait des arabesques imaginaires sur ma hanche. Il constata soudain:

-J'ai oublié de mettre un préservatif!

-Quand on couche avec une pute, c'est préférable pourtant, répliquais-je froidement en amorçant un geste pour me relever.

Il me retint et me dit:

-Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je te fais confiance mais tu pourrais tomber...

-Là dessus, il n'y aura aucuns soucis non plus.

Je me levai et partis me réfugier dans le salon, sur le divan, après avoir enfilé une chemise à lui qui trainait au sol. J'étais une pute, il était normal qu'il veule prendre ses précautions. Je l'entendis descendre les marches d'escalier et bientôt, le canapé s'affaissa à mes cotés. Il posa doucement sa main sur ma joue, me forçant à tourner mon visage vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas une pute, tu n'as simplement pas eu de chance et je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. J'ai été maladroit.

Il me serra contre lui, me caressant les cheveux.

-Je… merci, j'ai adoré ce moment!

Faire l'amour avec lui, sa tendresse, sa patience, m'avait permis de me sentir être une femme et non un objet. Il m'avait ouvert les yeux, il m'avait fait l'amour à sa façon, la meilleure façon à mes yeux. Edward m'aimait et c'était réciproque, mais je ne me sentais pas prête à le lui dire. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui, et posais ma tête contre son torse. Je me sentais protégé dans ses bras, en sécurité. C'était comme ça qu'il aurait dû agir il y avait plusieurs années et au fond de moi, je savais qu'il se sentait responsable de mon malheur et qu'il voulait me sauver. Je devais probablement accepter sa proposition. Avec lui, je ne voulais pas partir après l'acte comme avec mes clients, avec lui, je voulais rester. Mais il allait falloir que je parte ce soir même pour annoncer à Laurent ma décision. J'arrêtais le trottoir! Je restais encore un moment contre Edward avant de relever la tête pour croiser ses yeux couleur émeraude.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je vais parler à mon Mac!

- Laisse-moi venir avec toi Bella, il pourrait te faire du mal!

- Il ne me touchera pas et puis si tu es là je pense qu'il s'énervera plus facilement. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Edward, ça va aller.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et me réinstallai contre lui. Nous avions passé la journée ensemble et il m'avait expliqué que je pouvais facilement retourner aux études, qu'il était même prêt à m'aider, à me prendre dans sa compagnie après avoir fini mes cours. Il était PDG d'un journal quotidien, le plus imposant et le plus important de Seattle. J'adorais la littérature, je pourrais avoir une chronique sur mes expériences de la rue, en but d'aider les autres à s'en sortir.

Avant de quitter Edward je lui jurai que je reviendrai dans deux heures, gros max. Il était nerveux, je le sentais.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Le rassurais-je.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je partis. Laurent m'attendait devant mon appartement, je lui avais donné rendez-vous.

-Bella comme je suis content de te voir. Tu commence dans dix minutes!

- Justement, je veux parler de ça. J'ai… décidé d'abandonner la rue.

Il me regarda d'un regard sombre. Il avait serré les poings.

-Tu crois que ça va être aussi facile, tu m'appartiens Bella. Je ne te laisserais pas partir alors que tu me rapporte du pognon!  
- Ou tu me laisses partir Laurent, ou je vais voir les flics!  
- Je ne prendrais rien pour proxénétisme!  
- Mais pour meurtre si. Je te rappelle que j'étais la quand tu as battu Émilie à mort il y a deux ans et que tu l'as brulé par la suite.  
- Tu n'oserais pas...  
- Tu veux parier? Le trottoir c'est fini pour moi que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir si tu veux rester libre ou non!

J'attendais sa réponse, il soupira après un long moment.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?

- J'ai mes raisons!

- Ce n'est pas valable Bella!

Je ne savais pas si c'était bien qu'il sache pour Edward, que c'était grâce à lui si je quittais la rue. Qu'il était même prêt à le payer pour me laisser partir. Je savais que tout ça ne serait pas facile.

-J'ai plus envie c'est tout!

Il approcha son visage du mien.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir juste parce que tu ne veux plus faire la rue. Tu me rapporte gros Bella, tu es ma plus importante. Tu sais très bien que tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller voir les flics, pas après me l'avoir dit. Il m'est facile de t'enlever et t'enfermer.

Je reculai, nerveuse, il avait raison. Comment faire maintenant? Edward n'était pas là.

-Une connaissance attend que je le prévienne, si je ne l'appelle pas dans les deux prochaines heures, il balance tout à la police, bluffais-je.

-Tu mens!

Il s'approcha et je me retrouvai contre un mur, Laurent devant moi.

-TU MENS! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

-Non je suis sérieuse.

C'était en partie vrai puisqu'Edward contacterait les flics s'il ne me voyait pas revenir, s'il venait à ne pas me retrouver. Laurent avait l'air d'en avoir marre. Il se plaqua contre moi et je pouvais sentir sa bouche près de la mienne.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il m'est facile de te toucher. Tu es faible Bella.

Je tremblai, il me faisait peur. Il glissa sa main sous ma jupe, je me débattis, mais sans succès.

-Menace-moi encore et je continue plus loin.

Il avait sa main sur ma virginité. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'Edward soit là.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'était jouissif de te voir aux mains de McBain, de te voir te débattre et criai puis le suppliai.

- De quoi est ce que...

- McBain ne pensait pas t'attaquer, c'est moi qui lui est donné ton nom. Je voulais qu'il te brise pour être sur de pouvoir ensuite mieux te contrôler!

Des larmes coulèrent alors sur mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre.  
- Espèce de salopard!  
- Tu es si belle Isabella.

Il monta plus haut, jusqu'à mon ventre. Il me faisait souffrir lentement. Il pouvait me tenir ainsi des heures, jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne. Il me tenait si serré contre le mur que je ne pouvais même pas bouger mes jambes. La torture de ses caresses dura des heures, plus de temps que j'avais promis à Edward de mon retour. Il commencera à me chercher. Laurent, me supplia de ne partir tout en continuant à me caresser. Il me dégoutait!

-Je ne t'appartiens pas, je n'ai signé aucun contrat, c'est moi qui suis venu te demander du boulot, t'avais eu ma confiance et tu ne m'as rien fait signé. Je peux donc quitter sans ton accord.

Il grogna et m'attrapa la gorge et serra.

-Tu… es… à… moi.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, il me faisait mal. Peu à peu, je perdis connaissance. J'allais mourir. Heureusement, ou pas, je l'ignorais encore, j'étais en vie. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et remarquai que j'étais dans une maison...connue. Celle de James. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais là? Je regardai autour de moi et vis que j'étais attaché, sur un lit. Comme avec McBain mais j'avais mes vêtements. Je tentai de me débattre mais les liens ne cédèrent pas. La porte en face de moi s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître Laurent et James, souriants.

- Ca y est, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée?

-Vous me voulez quoi?

Je paniquai, j'avais peur aux conséquences. Combien de temps avant qu'Edward se rendre compte de ma disparition?

James s'avança.

-On va faire un petit jeu, on va voir jusqu'où tu peux tenir avant de nous supplier d'arrêter et de décider de ne plus quitter la rue.

Ils étaient fous. Je ne m'en sortirai pas aussi facilement. Laurent fumait, James s'en alluma une et prit une pouffe.

-Tu voies cette cigarette? Et bien, on va voir ton seuil de tolérance à sa brulure.

Sans que je puisse crier gare, il me la planta sur la cuisse en dessous de ma jupe. Je criai de douleur, c'était insupportable.

-Maintenant, tu veux toujours quitter?

Je voulais crier le nom d'Edward en guise de réconfort, mais je ne devais pas.

-Non, je dois partir!

Il la replanta à la même place, c'était encore plus douloureux..

-Maintenant?

-Vas au diable!

Laurent s'approcha, il sortit de sa poche son canif et découpa ma jupe et ma blouse, dévoilant mon corps. James replanta la cigarette dans ma cuisse. Je criai encore plus de douleur. Ma pensée n'était que pour Edward. Il ne lui serra pas facile de me retrouver. Je pourrais mourir d'ici là, car je n'abandonnerai pas. Je jetai un regard de défi à Laurent qui ricana en réponse.

- Je crois que la cigarette ne fera pas craquer notre chère Bella, peut être est ce que l'on devrait utiliser autre chose. Des idées James?

- Hum...Si je me souviens bien, tu as une phobie des serpents non?

Je tressaillis alors tandis que James amenait une boite vers le lit et la retournait au dessus de mon corps. Trois serpents se retrouvèrent alors sur ma peau nue. Je restai immobile, ne voulant pas les énerver mais les regardai avec crainte. Je décidai après quelques minutes de détourner les yeux de leur corps froids pour planter mon regard dans celui sadique de James. Alors qu'il approchait son visage du mien, prise d'une soudaine colère, je lui crachai à la figure.

Il s'essuya le visage de sa main.

-Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu?

Il prit un des serpents par le cou de la bête, pour lui éviter une morsure. Une morsure douloureuse et mortelle en deux jours. Seul un vaccin peut te faire guérir. Il le posa sur mon visage. Si je bougeais, je pouvais me faire étouffer par la bête ou encore me faire mordre. Les deux issus menaient au même sort. Je commençais à désespérer. Je savais que je n'en sortirais pas vivante à moins d'un revirement de ma part, mais y'en était pas question!

-Alors tu décide quoi? Lança Laurent.

-Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, je n'abandonnerai pas!

Non, au nom d'Edward je n'abandonnerai jamais.

-Même les serpents n'en viendront pas à bout. On la tue?

Laurent fit signe de sa main.

-Hum, ça dépendra d'elle. Et puis, rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu avant!

Dépendre de moi? Que peuvent-ils me faire de plus à part me violer, et celle là je l'attendais. Même avant de me tuer, ils me passeraient sur le corps chacun leur tour. On me banda soudain les yeux et sans que je sentis les serpents être enlever. Soudain, quelqu'un me mordit à la base du cou avant que je ne sente une lame passer sur ma cuisse et me l'entaillait lentement. Je criais de douleur. Je sentis deux doigts rentrer en moi et entamer un rapide va et viens. Malgré moi mon corps réagit mais je ne dit rien. La voix de James me parvint alors:

- Laisses-moi commencer!

- Bien sur mon ami.

Les doigts se retirèrent et un pénis les remplaça. La pénétration avait été si brutale que je criais à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux. James entama un rapide mouvement de va et viens, accentuant la douleur et se retira avant de s'être déversé. J'avais mal, très mal. Il me dit soudain:

- Maintenant, ma jolie petite pute, tu vas me prendre dans ta bouche et avaler tout ce que je te donnerai c'est clair?

Jamais auparavant je n'avalais étant donné que mes clients se déversaient dans un préservatif. Il inséra de force son membre en érection dans ma bouche et je profitai de l'occasion pour le mordre. Il cria à son tour et me gifla.

«Espèce de pute! Tu vas me le payer!»

Je ne voulais pas avaler, je n'aimais pas ça. James activa sa verge dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne sur mon visage, il me passa son pénis sur mes lèvres et me força à lécher. Laurent serrait ma mâchoire pour m'éviter de mordre. Les larmes toujours aux yeux j'en avais marre, Je ne voulais qu'Edward! Pour une fois que j'avais réellement besoin de lui, que je ne voulais pas le fuir comme je l'avais fait il y avait deux jours.

Je ne voulais pas avaler, je n'aimais pas ça. James activa sa verge dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne sur mon visage, il me passa son pénis sur mes lèvres et me força à lécher. Laurent serrait ma mâchoire pour m'éviter de mordre. Les larmes toujours aux yeux j'en avais marre, Je ne voulais qu'Edward! Pour une fois que j'avais réellement besoin de lui, que je ne voulais pas le fuir comme je l'avais fait il y avait deux jours. Laurent poussa James et de sa main brusque, il me tint férocement la joue, me forçant à avoir la tête sur le coté. Il s'inséra à son tour en moi, il avait un sexe plus gros que celui de James et butait férocement en moi. Je criai de douleur, il me déchirait de l'intérieur et je saignais surement. Lui , vint en moi, me salissant.

Il se retira et me lâcha.

-Je te donne 5 minutes pour te décidé, après si tu refuse je te tue de la même façon qu'Émilie.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, me détachèrent mais m'enfermèrent à l'intérieur. Je m'assis, les genoux contre ma poitrine les mains autour d'eux. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Laurent était sérieux, il allait me tuer.

-Edward pardonne-moi! Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne ferai plus de rue. Du sang gisait entre mes jambes, j'avais besoin d'un médecin. Je ne voulais penser à rien d'autre qu'à Edward. Ma décision était déjà prise. Qu'il me tue! Laurent revint accompagné de James, il tenait tout deux plusieurs bidons d'essence. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors, ils allaient me faire bruler vive. Tandis que James répandait de l'essence dans la pièce, Laurent s'approcha:

- Alors, le trottoir ou le feu?

- Plutôt mourir que de continuer à bosser pour toi, crachais-je.

- Très bien. Tu me manqueras Bella!

James et lui sortirent mais Laurent balança une allumette par terre avant. L'essence commença à s'enflammer tout autour de moi et l'air se chargea de fumée. Je ne pouvais pas sortir, je ne m'en tirerais pas cette fois –ci.

Je n'eus que le réflexe de crier, la fumée et le feu augmenta.

-Edwardddd!

Ça servait à rien et je le savais, mais je ne pensais qu'à lui en ce moment. Je mourrais pour lui. Le crépitement du feu m'empêchait d'entendre et maintenant je ne voyais plus rien, la boucane m'étouffait, je manquais d'air. Des frappements à la porte me parvinrent et quelqu'un l'ouvrit rapidement. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, je n'arrivais pas à les garder ouverts. J'allais mourir, je me sentais partir. Au loin, je sentis qu'on me souleva et rapidement, l'air frais de l'extérieur se posa sur ma peau. Était je morte? Étais-je sauvée?

-Bella! S'exclama une voix que je croyais ne plus jamais entendre

Edward! Il m'avait trouvé, il m'avait sauvé comme il me l'avait promis! Je sentis sa main chaude se poser sur mon front et sur mon cou. Il regardait probablement mes blessures diverses.

-Non de Dieu! S'écria-t-il. Tu dois aller à l'hôpital!

J'étais hors de danger maintenant. Comment m'avait-il retrouvé? Je l'ignorais. Je perdis tout à coup connaissance mais j'étais en sécurité désormais.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais à l'hôpital, Edward était assis sur une chaise près de moi, il me sourit en me voyant éveillée.

- Hey, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Hey, comment tu te sens?

- tu m'as sauvé la vie Edward. Alors je vais bien!

- J'ai eu tellement peur en ne te voyant pas revenir, me confia-t-il.

Il me serra dans ses bras et j'inspirai profondément son odeur si masculine. Quand il me relâcha, je me rallongeai tandis que sa main commençait à me caresser les cheveux avec douceur.

-Mais comment as-tu su ou me trouver?

- Une des femmes qui bossait avec toi m'a dit avoir vu Laurent t'emmener inconsciente jusqu'à la voiture de ce James. Elle m'a donné son adresse et j'ai foncé.  
- Ils...ils m'ont...Sanglotais-je.  
- Je sais, me dit-il.  
Je fondis alors en larmes et il vint s'allonger près de moi, me prenant dans ses bras.  
-Ça va aller Bella, ils ont été arrêtés et je te promets qu'ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal!

Je me blottis contre lui, j'étais bien avec lui, il m'avait sauvé… deux fois. De la mort et… de la vie. Je commençais une nouvelle vie. Je renaissais avec lui. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et colla sa tête contre la mienne.

-Je t'aime Bella plus que tout au monde!

**FIN.**

* * *

**Merci de l'avoir lu et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Merci pour ceux qui nous enverons des reviews. Nous repondrons a vos questions si vous en avez.**

**biz.  
**


End file.
